Abrasive jet cutting, such as waterjet cutting, is often used during fabrication of a work piece, such as a machine part, and is especially useful when the materials being cut are sensitive to the high temperatures generated by other cutting methods. It is desirable to recycle the abrasive material used by abrasive jet cutting machines. When cutting with an abrasive jet, it is common to utilize a sacrificial layer (of plywood or plastic, or similar material). Often, however, the utilization of a sacrificial cutting layer introduces foreign material into the resultant abrasive slurry, as the kerf material (i.e. the material removed from the cut work piece and the cut sacrificial layer) becomes intermingled with abrasive, so that particles and/fibers from the sacrificial cutting layer reside within the slurry. Current abrasive recycling devices and systems are not able to effectively differentiate between abrasive particles and foreign materials of a similar size. These foreign materials create undesirable issues if they exist in the final recycled abrasive. Hence, a need exists for an abrasive recycler that more effectively removes foreign material.